A Swordbound Love
by Animalover205
Summary: In a World of Sword and Sorcery, can love between two people survive? Hermione is going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Swordbound Love.

By

Animalover205

A/N: First off, I would like to thank Danisnape for allowing me to use her basic idea in this story.

Summery: In a world of Sword and Sorcery, can love between people survive? Hermione is about to find out.

Rating: M, for blood, gore, sex, and several other things I'm sure will crop up.

Dedicated to Danisnape

Chapter 1.

Suspended death?

She was dead, she knew that she was dead. After what she had done, Hermione knew for a fact that she would pay for it with her life. She sat in a dungen deep in Malfoy Keep, stronghold of the Malfoy Clan's lands. Hermione didn't blame her friends for what had happened to her, or what was going to happen to her, they did their best to rescue her.

Dobby the elf had led a small force of elves and centaurs to rescue Hermione, Harry, Ron and several others, including one of their other friends Luna Lovegood. In the end, all but Hermione had been rescued. Her centaur, Bane, had been shot out from under her by a crossbow bolt. Dobby had been turned into a pin cusion by the Clan's archers. And Hermione herself had gone up against Lucius Malfoy, the head of Clan Malfoy, one on one in sword combat and had taken his head off his shounders.

After that, Hermione was beaten and locked away, once again, in the dungens. She knew that she would die, there was no other way she could see this ending.

After what might have been hours or days ( there being no way to really keep track of time in the darkness ) Hermione heard the sound that she knew was coming. The sound of feet coming down the stairs and into the dungens with her.

Hermione listened for a moment, then frowned slightly. The footsteps were light, their pace even. She heard no jingle of chain-mail or rattle of plate armor. The door of her cell opened and in stepped the _Very Last_ person that she had expected to see in this world.

" Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione said in even tones, betraying none of the confusion that she was beginning to feel. " Knight Errant Hermione Granger." Lady Malfoy said in the same even tones as Hermione used. Hermione fought the knee-jerk reflex to bow to this woman, even though it had been drilled into her for the last five years to bow to a Noble of any Clan.

Lady Malfoy looked at her, then knelt before the _Very_ stunned Knightrix! Hermione rushed forward slightly, the lightness of her steps simply re-enforcing to her the fact that they had taken her armor when she had been captured the first time, " What are you _doing_?!" Hermione asked in shocked, almost scandalized tones " Your a _Noble_ you don't bow to a lowly Knightrix like me."

"Normally, no." Lady Malfoy said " But I _Do_ bow to the Head of Clan." she looked up at Hermione as she said this, and Hermione froze in place, her eyes widening in complete and total shock!.

The Kingdom of Magrtin had stood for the last two thousand years. And at it's center stood the the shining hope and strongest bastion of light, Hogwarts. Not only was Hogwarts the Capital of Magrtin, and as such the seat of power for King Albus and Queen Minerva Dumbledor, but it was also the main training Castle for those who entered the Knighthood. For people like Harry and Ron, who were both of Noble Birth, the Castle was a training ground to learn the Knightly arts and the ways of Noblity.

For Hermione, it was her whole world!

Hermione had grown up in the Castle, as the only child of Danile Granger, the Castle blacksmith and Emily Granger the Castle Healer. Growing up she knew that it was expected of her to simply be the next to fallow in line of either carrier, but all she wanted to be was a Knightrix. Being of Common birth, she never thought she'd get her chance, till one day when she was ten and she was caught using one of her fathers training swords by the King himself.

Instead of loping off her hand ( as many of the Pureblood Nobles had practicly demanded ) King Albus decided to allow her into the acadmy, to let her prove herself. And prove herself she did, over the years Hermione had excelled at swordsmanship, even surpassing the talants of her sword instructor Sir Severus.

Years later, during the Battle of Hogsmead, Hermione managed to kill two of the rebel leaders on her own. Both skilled warriors, one even a former Knight, earning her the nickname " The Low Blood" before she had even graduated.

It was during a battle with Voldimort's elite " Death Guard" forcest that Hermione and the others were captured in the far north of Magrtin. They were taken, under orders of the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback, to Malfoy Keep, were everything in Hermione's world changed.

Hermione sat in a chair in the Head of Clan's privet chambers, sipping tea and looking at Lady Malfoy, with large brown eyes. Lady Malfoy was pale, with long hair that was a mix of raven black and pale blonde, she had crystal blue eyes that seemed to see more then anyone could guess at. She was dressed in a flowing dress of cerulean blue, with a plunging neckline that seemed to emphizise her above average bust.

The dress was belted on with a scarlet red sash, through which was thrust a Dirk* and a smaller dagger. The Lady of the Clan was holding her tea mug with both hands, which to Hermione looked almost porcelain pale compared to her own darkly tanned skin. Hermione had short cut, bushy hair that that was almost chestnut brown with skin that was deeply tanned from years spent outdoors, her hands were covered in small scars from years of training and battle.

Narcissa had a very svelte build, a somewhat narrow waist and modest hips. Hermione on the other hand had an athletic body, layered in the long, lean muscles that almost any swordswoman would have with next to no hips at all, and her plain, almost peasant style clothing did thing to hide the fact that she had what could kindly be called a modest bust line.

"Since you killed my husband on his own lands, in his own keep even, you claimed everything he had." Lady Malfoy said, smiling slightly at the stunned look on the Knightix's face " Yes. It's a little used law, but an ancient one. Since you killed Lucius on his own lands, you claim everything he owned." she looked down to her own mug of tea and added in a somewhat subdued voice " Including me."

Hermione looked at her and asked " What do you mean ' Including me' ? And what makes you think that I'll even live long enough to claim it? Knowing your Lord he'll kill me without even a second thought!" a slight frown crossed Lady Malfoy's face and she said " Originally, yes. But...for some reason the Dark Lord seems to have taken a great liking to you. I think he was impressed with the way you had fought Lucius."

Hearing this, Hermione's eyes widened! Lord Voldimort had been in Malfoy Keep at the time when she had killed Lord Malfoy! The most dangerous of renagades had watched as she killed one of his most loyal retainers! " Why in the name of all that's holy am I not dead right now?" Hermione asked in a quiet, shocked voice " Why, if he had seen the way I killed Lucius, am I still drawing breath?" she had heard of Lord Voldimort killing people for even harming one of his snatchers, or taking out an Inferi. It made absolutely no sense.

" The Dark Lord," Lady Malfoy said in an equally queit voice " Honor's ancient tradition. Since you killed the Head of Clan here, on his own lands, you have gained his possition." she looked at Hermione and said " In accordance with that, Hermione, you have been spared. Your death has been suspended until your trial at the Dark Lord's hands."

Hermione looked at her and nodded, stunned into complete silence by what was just told her. She stammered out a confused "Wh-what? A trial? What kind of trial?" Lady Malfoy looked at her and said " The trial of succession, if you pass it, then you gain everything, perminatly. If not, then you die by the Dark Lords hands. And no one elses." Hermione thought for a moment, then asked " You mentioned that I also inherited you, what did you mean by that?"

Lady Malfoy took a little in answering this question, then said " I came to be with Lucius due to a marriage contract between his father and my own." she seemed to have a thousand yard stare for a moment, then said in a quiet voice " I was nothing to him. Just property." Hermione didn't pause to think, she simply reached out and placed her hand on Narcissa's and said " I'm sorry, my lady, for what has been done to you. But, you have Draco, so you must have loved him. At least a little."

To this Lady Malfoy simply snorted " I was nothing more then a fuck toy to him, Sir Knight, a place to dump his cum when he chose to do so. Our Son was nothing more to him then an acident, And he's hated Draco and me ever since for it. He never wanted children, and he made sure to send Draco off as soon as he could." Hermione growled at this, attitudes like this, she found, were common in the Kingdom and were something that the young Knightrix hated with an utmost passion.

Lady Malfoy looked at her and raised an eyebrow before saying with a slight smile " Yes, I do suppose he's learned his lesson now. Hasn't he." Hermione looked down and said " Yes, he has. And good riddince to the sick bastard." Narcissa simply nodded before saying " We've met before, you know."

Hermione looked up, a little stunned, thinking back to her graduation ceramony. Then even farther back, to her trial, when she thought she would lose her hand. " Yes, I see you remember." Lady Malfoy said with a smile " I was one of the few who spoke in your defence." Hermione looked up sharply at this " I..I didn't remember. I'm sorry, it's...it's been a long time between then and now." Lady Malfoy's smile got broader " It has, and I'm glad to see that my faith wasn't misplaced."

Hemione actually blushed at this praise, then looked to the floor and asked " You had faith in me, Lady Malfoy?" Lady Malfoy laughed gently and said " Yes, I did. I always have. And don't call me ' Lady Malfoy ' when you pass the Dark Lord's trial, I'll be Lady Granger, and you will be Lord Granger." Hermione looked at her puzzled " But..what do you mean ' Lady Granger? '"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and said " Simple, either you pass and become recognized by both the Dark Lord and King Albus as Lord Granger and I'll be your wife. Or you'll fail and you, I and Draco will be put to death."

Hey all, sorry about the short first chapter, but I wanted to get this out quickly. I know it's somewhat different then your used to, but I hope that will simply make it more readable. I'll try to get chapters up in a bi-weekly basis, if not then I beg your indulgance. Thanks, and please, remember to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

( Insert standard Disclaimer here )

A/N:

Chapter 2.

The trials of Voldimort

" What do you mean ' dead ' ?" Hermione demanded, her eyes widening in stunned disbelief at this. Not quite beleaving that Voldimort would be quite that bad, as to kill a widow and her son. It was almost stunning to the Former Lady Malfoy that the young Knightrix would latch onto this notion even above the fact that she had just inherited lands, a title, and a wife.

Though she supposed that the whole wife part must not have been shocking really, considering the fact that unlike the Noble houses, same-sex marriages among the commoners were, while a little uncommon, far from rare. Where as among the Noble houses, a same-sex marriage was considered quite rare indeed.

" The Dark Lord would not hesitate to kill either Draco or myself. He has been wanting to be rid of my late UN-lamented husband for some time now. And it's only because of his ' Service' to him that the Dark Lord has even spared Draco and I long enough for you _To_ inherit us." she sighed then said "But I know you will pass. Just as I knew that you would make an exilent Knightrix."

" _How_" Hermione asked " How can you have this kind of faith in me, I'm just a lowly Knightrix, a Common-born Knightrix." Narcissa looked at her in the eyes and said " Because I've seen it. I've seen you." Seeing that Hermione was drawing a blank she sighed then said " I am a Seer, Hermione Granger, and I've known from the first time that we met that you would be the one to rescue me from the clutches of something dark."

Hermione looked at her in stunned silence, a thing that she was finding happening more and more around this woman, she sighed then looked at the ground then said in a calm voice ( which surprised her ) " Did you know what that something was?" Narcissa looked at her then said " No, but I had thought at the time that it might just be my being with Lucius."

Hermione sighed then said " It seems that I have no choice, if I don't pass this test of Lord Voldimort's I die. As do the people who are now under my protection." she set down her tea and stood saying " Can I at least have my armor back?" a look of regret passed over the Formor Lady Malfoy's face and she said " I'm sorry to say, but Lucius had it destroyed when you were captured." she looked down for a moment, then said " Come with me."

Down in the armory of Malfoy Keep, Narcissa looked at Hermione before saying " Lucius seemed to always be gaining new armor, though he often fought without it." she said to Hermione as she led her into it. " I'm sure we can find something in here for you to wear." she looked around, then both of them came to the same conclusion at the same time " Their all too big." they both said.

Then Hermione hit on an idea " Draco and I both trained at Hogwarts, I'm sure he's still got his armor here too." Narcissa smiled and nodded, leading Hermione to the section of the armory that held Draco's armor and weapons. At first Hermione felt that she might not find anything in her size, then she found a set of armor from Draco's fourth year of training and smiled.

Hermione and Draco were pretty much the same size in their fourth year, and Hermione smiled knowing that, while Draco had filled out a lot more, she had stayed relatively the same size. The young Knightrix looked at the breastplate then at her chest, and frowned slightly _' Looks like I'll have bind them for it to fit.' _she thought to herself as she looked at her breasts. Sighing she looked around until she found a roll of cloth that had been left next to some spare armor pieces.

Smiling Hermione grabbed this cloth and, without a seconds thought, pulled off her shirt and began to wind the cloth over her breasts. " Bloody Hell" Narcissa whispered in slight awe, her own eyes going wide as she looked at the lithe body before her. Her eyes travled up and down Hermione's smooth, well muscled back and her sturdy, strong shoulders. She watched the muscles play under her skin and the way that Hermione's body had twisted slightly as she wound the cloth over her body, binding her breasts.

Hermione heard this, and turned slightly to look at her " What?" she asked, then thinking that Narcissa had been offended she said " Sorry, My Lady, I should have asked you to turn your back as I did this." Narcissa blushed slightly and said " Now, that's not it at all, it's just..." she trailed off for a moment then she frowned slightly, and said " Your not blushing, why not?"

The truth was, Hermione had spent the last seven years training to fight as a Knightrix, living among both men and women, in mixed sex barracks as a cadet hopeful, and later in team quarters with her three other teammates Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Lavander Brown. They lived, ate, trained, and bathed together. She also spent just as much time training in the field as well, among common footmen as well as her fellow knight cadets. Add to that the fact that, for the last two years she had been fighting a war, and it was guarantied that Hermione had lost whatever modesty she'd had. And she told Narcissa this.

After she finished binding her modest breasts, she started to dress in the armor, bucking herself in with the sure movements that came with second nature. Putting on the padded quilted armor, then the chain mail, then finally the plate mail, as she finished with this, Narcissa was staring at her with eyes that showed just how surprised that she was with this. " What?" Hermione asked, her usual brash attitude once again returning as she buckled herself into her new armor and looked around for a sword " You didn't think that Knightrix's spent all our training learning how to sew did you?"

" No, I suppose not." the Formor Lady Malfoy said with a surprised look, she then blushed slighty again as she watched Hermione look among the weaponry that was available. Narcissa walked over and picked up a sword that was hidden among the others, it was a hand-and-a-half sword, with a blade that looked slender but strong. The edge was honed to a razor sharpness and it had a simple leather binding. " I managed to hide this from Lucius, or he may well have managed to destroy it as well." she said, handing the sword to Hermione, who blinked in surprise at having her own sword handed back to her.

Hermione smiled, then found a scabbard close enough to the right size and strapped her blade onto her side. As she did this, Narcissa also handed her something else from her pockets, a long chain on which hung a pendent, a large dark steel feather shaped like a Ravens. " I took this from you when Lucius caught you, if he had seen it he would have cut your throat at once." Narcissa said " Now, I think it's time that it was returned to you."

Hermione was a member of the Order of the Sisterhood of the Raven, followers of Rowana, the Raven Goddess, and had been for as long as she could remember. In truth, Hermione was an Acolyte of her order. She had only been five when she joined the Order, after she had seen a group of the Sisters Guards, the military branch of the order, marching into the Castle on business to see the King. A wondering priestess of the Order came to Hogwarts soon afterward and held a ceremony for the Sisters who had died in a battle not long before.

Hermione had been so moved by what she had seen and heard that she asked the Priestess if she could become a Sister. The Priestess smiled and directed her to a small temple built by the Queen ( a priestess herself ) in the castle. When Hermione wasn't helping her father or mother, or training by herself, she spent a lot of her time learning the ways of Rowana.

On the day that the King indoctrinated her into the cadet program, the priestess of the temple gave Hermione the dark steel pendent, a symbol of her faith to carry always. Hermione took the time to return to the temple as often as she could during her training. During the whole time of traning and battle she never once took her pendent off.

Hermione took the pendent and smiled, she whispered a quick prayer to Rowana, then slipped the necklace on and tucked it under her armor before looking at Narcissa and said " Thank you, it means much to me." Narcissa nodded " My eldest sister, Andromeda was also of the Order. I fully understand." she sighed then said " We should go, the Dark Lord is waiting for us."

The main hall of audience of Malfoy Keep wasn't very big, maybe half a ballroom in length and width. At one end was a large chair ( clearly moved there for this very meeting ) and a couple of tall candle holders. There were window slits along the outer wall, and mirrors on the inner one, cunningly positioned to reflect the light back into the room.

Sitting in the chair was Voldimort, and Hermione had to admit that he looked rather impressive sitting as he did. He wore no armor, but sat on the chair with a casual, careless grace that Hermione had only ever seen two other peaple manage to pull off. He had short, shaggy black hair and was dressed in black leather pants and a black velvet coat worn open over a simple dark grey commoners shirt. At his side was a large sword, easily twice as big as Hermione's own.

' _But considering that he's almost as big as Hagrid, that's no surprise_' Hermione thought to herself. She walked into the middle of the room, and bowed to the Dark Lord, but did not kneel as Narcissa, and a few other retainers did. " You do not bow to me?" Voldimort said, raising an eyebrow to this.

" I bow to none but my King, Lord." Hermione replied, politly but firmly. She didn't want him to think that he had her loyalties, or that she would switch said loyalties to him for any reason. " And if I _do_ become your king?" Voldimort asked " Aske me again," Hermione said " When your wearing the crown." she heard a slight sputtering noise behind her at this.

Voldimort began laughing at this, and said " Impudence, it suits you rather well Granger." he looked at her and said " I like it, very much. However, be warned, I do have my limits." Hermione bowed once again and said " I'll keep that in mind, Lord." Voldimort smiled and said as he waved a hand " Rookwood, he has failed me on several missions and is looking to redeem his standing."

As he said this, a tall looking man took the floor, sword drawn, his face scarred from battle. " The rules are simple, kill or be killed." Hermione didn't bother to draw her sword, instead she placed her hand on the hilt and waited, simply watching as Rookwood walked toward her with his sword set in a high guard. Hermione kept her eyes on Rookwood but asked Voldimort " If I win?" she heard an approving smile in his voice " You live, and so do Draco and his Mother."

Nodding Hermione waited, an almost bored expression on her face as she watched Rookwood come at her.

Rookwood dashed the last several feet, Hermione simply stepped forward with her left foot, spun and lashed out. Her sword flashed once, she took two steps, then the two halves of Rookwood fell to the ground. Hermione looked at her sword and grimaced " Only two steps" she said " It must need sharpened." she looked up at Voldimort who smiled and clapped his hands " Very good, very good indeed. Exactly what I expected from the LowBlood." he looked at her and said " Welcome, _Lord_ Granger."

As the Dark Lord made to leave the room, however, he looked back at her and said " By the way, make no mistake, from here on. You belong to me, Granger, and you will leave the title LowBlood beind you." as he left, he also dropped something that scared Hermione greatly " I expect your Lady to be with child in a months time. It shouldn't be hard, for a follower of Rowana."

' _He knows I'm a follower of Rowana?_' she thought to herself ' _Then why the hell, as a follower of Slytherin, hasn't he killed me then?_' she looked back at Narcissa who was just as stunned, and just as scared.

End A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.

Next Chapter: Hermione and Narcissa get to know one another a little better, their first night, and Draco finding out he has a step...mother?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Add standard one here.

Music notes: Hermione ( beginning) Ready, Aim, Fire- Imagine Dragons.

Narcissa ( beginning ) Hero- Chad Cruger- Spider-man sound track

Chapter 3.

Getting to know you, the first night.

A few hours later, Hermione and Narcissa were eating dinner in a privet dinning room, Hermione was still a little shocked at everything that had happened in the last few hours. She had managed to avoid dying at the hands of Lord Voldimort, she had killed one of his personal Knights, and she now had a title, a wife, and a step-son her own age.

Now her and the new ' Lady ' Granger sat in a privet dinning room, eating simple dinner. " I'm sorry, Hermione, if this isn't exactly to your liking. I wasn't sure if we would be alive at this point." they had in the last couple of hours dropped formal titles and were now using first names.

" Don't worry about it" Hermione said " Trust me, after nearly a year of camp food, this is a feast." Narcissa smiled and said " Lucius would have been furious." Hermione snorted and said " You've also got to remember, I'm Common Born. Trust me, this is a feast."

They were eating a simple stew and a few small loaves of bread and some in season fruits. As Hermione said, this was a feast, since the stew was actually pretty rich, much better then most Commoners ever hoped to have. Even in Hogwarts.

Narcissa smiled slightly and nodded and said " I guess that's true enough Hermione." after a moment Hermione asked her " So, I take it then that I've just been married?" Narcissa nodded and said " Yes, very true." she paused a moment to ask " Are you displeased?" Hermione, to her credit, gave the matter a little bit of thought before she spoke again " No, I honestly can't say I am. Quite surprised, yes, but not displeased at all."

She then looked at the older woman and asked " So, tell me about yourself then Narcissa." Narcissa smiled slightly and nodded " I grew up in Magritan, I was the youngest daughter of the Black family. I was married to Lucius before I even finished training as a noble lady at Hogwarts Castle. I've done my best to raise my son, Draco, as far from his father as possible. Hoping his fathers Slytherin taint wouldn't affect him as much."

Hermione nodded as several things that hadn't made sense about the younger Malfoy started to click in her mind: Draco warshipping at the Temple of Slytherin, yet not looking like he was comfortable among the others. Draco running interfearance for her to get to her Temple before she was able to prove to the Slytherin's that she was not a good target ( funny how people get when you leave three of their own dead at their feet ). Draco kneeling at the Alter in the Temple of Gryffindor in secret when he thought no one was looking. Draco surrounded in Scarlet light in the midst of combat, able to stand against odds that should have killed him, Blessed of Gryffindor.

" Draco's a secret Gryffindor worshiper isn't he?" she asked to which Draco's mother merely smiled and sipped her tea. That was when Hermione noticed that Narcissa had put on a necklace, and hanging from it was a small lion. The symbol of Gryffindor. " Your a lioness." she said, to which Narcissa nodded. The Lionesses were the priestesses of Gryffindor, they were often warriors as well, which meant that Narcissa could, in fact, use her dagger if she had too. " I was two weeks from taking my final vow's when my father married me to Lucius. I had to leave the Castle, and leave my order."

Without thinking about what she was doing, Hermione got up and circled around the table and wrapped her arms around the older woman. As she did so, she heard a strangled sob rise from the other woman, and knew in her heart that she had been repessing this for a long time. They stayed like that for a long, long time...

Later that night, Hermione walked into the main bedchambers and found a sight that surprised her greatly, Narcissa standing next to the bed wearing a simple long night shirt and holding a candle. Her long black hair with its pale blonde streaks was pulled back into a loose pony tail and she looked kind of weary.

" I hope you don't mind, Hermione, but..I'm not used to sleeping in bed alone." the older woman said. Hermione paused only a second before saying " No, I don't mind." she smiled slightly and added " But you might be a little over dressed, I sleep nude when I can." Narcissa looked at her with raised eyebrows, then smiled slightly and said " I..I don't mind, but..um..are..are you sure you want me..naked, in your bed?"

Hermione smiled and said " Sure, I don't mind at all." she shrugged and started to pull off her boots. Narcissa looked at Hermione as she was undressing and found herself smiling a little as she saw the skin of Hermione's thigh ( surprisingly pale in compare with her arms and hands ) as she pulled off her pants, and a little more as she saw Hermione pull off her shirt.

Hermione looked at her, and noticed that she hadn't taken off her night shirt, but shook her head and smiled slightly, after all, his _was_ their first night together after all. " You can stay dressed if you'd like, Narcissa, I don't mind."

Narcissa blushed a little then nodded at this, but contined to look at Hermione in a manor that made the latter feel a slight rush of desire, it also had much the same effect on the other woman as well as she looked the Knightrix over. From her modest breasts, with pale nipples, across her flat, toned stomache, to the light dusting of pubic hair over her mound.

" Why do you sleep naked?" Narcissa asked as she down in the bed, setting the candle on the night table. " Simple," Hermione said as she set her sword next to the bed before sitting next to her new wife " I can't exactly sleep in my day clothes, and if the camp is attacked I can't fight in a night shirt. So the obvious thing to do is to sleep naked."

After she pulled back the blankets and climbed into it, Narcissa smiled as she watched Hermione do the same before pulling the blankets up to her chin and smiled up at Narcissa and said " If..if it would make anything better, I'm sorry..for.." Narcissa smiled and said " Don't be, I'm glad that you got rid of that slimy bastard."

As Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, Narcissa blew out the candle, feeling happy for the first time in a long, long time.

A/N: Thank you all for being patent with me for this chapter, and I hope that you will all forgive me for not having a lemon here, but don't worry, they will be coming. Don't forget the review button.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.

Chapter 4.

The next morning, Draco, a kiss.

As Hermione came too, the next morning, she moaned lightly in her sleep as she felt an arm around her waist. She didn't bother to remove the arm as she found that she rather liked the feeling, ( though as a Knightrix she'd rarely ever had a sleep-over, her sexual relations being just a quick fuck and then back to her own tent ) Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room, taking mental stock of her new situation.

' _One: I'm now the __inheritor__ of the house of Malfoy. Two: I've been named a Lord by __Voldemort.__ Three: I now have a wife._' of all these, Hermione found that last one to be the least surprising, having already had a few women as lovers before ( as common women often did ) and she had long ago accepted that, while she liked men just fine, she would probably marry a woman if she ever were to be married.

Hermione rolled over and looked at the sleeping face of her wife, a smile on the young knightrix's face, she just gazed at the woman. She could admit fully that Narcissa was beautiful and, as far as she was concerned, extremely attractive. But she couldn't say that she loved her, not yet, not considering the fact that she had really just met her.

But, as she thought back on the night they'd had before, the dinner they'd had and the long talks ( and the fact that they had managed to sleep in the same bed without sex, and yet slept comfortably) she thought that their might be a chance.

As she looked at Narcissa, the woman in question opened her eyes and looked at the young Knightrix. Blue eyes met brown and Narcissa smiled before saying " Good morning, my lord." as she said this, however, horns began blaring and Hermione ( acting on instinct) rolled out of bed, grabbed her sword, and dashed off out the door and down the hall before Narcissa could remind her that she was naked.

She dashed up on the walls and looked out to see a small group of armed men and women come riding up to Malfoy Keep, looking over the group she noticed that the flag bore, not the sign of the King ( as she was hoping ) or the sign of the Dark Lord ( as she had almost feared ) but the three peacock feathers of the house of Malfoy. " Draco" she whispered before shivering and remembering that she was standing on the wall naked as she day she was born. Hermione wasn't modest, not by any stretch of the imagination. But she felt that this meeting should be done clothed.

When she arrived in the main room, Hermione was dressed in much the same clothes that she was dressed in the day before. Simple Commoner style breeches and rough spun tunic shirt. She had her sword strapped to her side, and she wore a dagger on the other side.

Draco was standing in the main room, still in his armor, with his body guards around him and he turned to greet Hermione. Draco and Hermione had always gotten along fine when they were alone, although they didn't act that way when in public. Draco looked at her, his broad shoulders looking even wider in his plate armor, and said " Granger, what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at him and said " We need to talk Draco." her eyes flicked to the other solders and added " Alone." Draco nodded, then motioned to his body guards into the next room. After they had moved out, Hermione motioned for Draco to sit down. After they sat down Hermione told Draco about what had happened, finishing with how Hermione and Narcissa had slept in the same bed

together and had both had the best sleep in years.

After she was done, Draco frowned and said " So, The Dark Lord has made you a Lord?" Hermione nodded " Yes, I'm now ' Lord Granger ', can you believe it?" Draco shook his head and said " I'll admit that it's...unusual, but..I'll admit also that of the few Knights and Knightrix's I know, your one of the few that I ever felt deserved to be a Lord."

He looked at her and added " Don't worry Hermione, you won't have any problems from me." he sighed and said " I'm glad, actually, that you killed him. Father was a horrible person, I won't lie.

He...was not a tolerant person, he hated almost everything. The followers of Gryffindor, The King, Commoners, and those who were...involved with members of the same sex." he shook as through shivering with some distant memory.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and said " Draco, are you okay?" Draco shook his head and said " Yeah, but it's a good thing that you killed him Hermione, I'll forever be in your debt for that."

he smiled and said " Now then, if you don't mind, I would like to see ' Lady Granger.'" Hermione lightly smacked his armored shoulder and said " Off with you, Draco, I'll talk to you later." standing she motioned to one of the nearby servants and asked " Can I ask you to do something?" the servant looked at her in confusion " Certainly, my Lord, you have but to command me."

Hermione sighed and said " True, but I feel that it'll take me a while to get used to that." she looked at the servant and said " I want you to go into the nearest town and get these supplies." as she said this she wrote down what she wanted " I assume that you can read?" the servant nodded and said " Yes Lord, Lord Malfoy insisted that all of us could at the very least read." Hermione nodded " Get two guards and tell them that I said that they are to insure that you get there and back alive."

As the days went by Draco and Narcissa helped Hermione familierize herself with her new holdings, and to visit each of them. Hermione found herself the new ' Lord ' of nearly five villages, two towns, two full castles, and several forts. She had nearly a thousand men-at-arms at her command, eight Knights and two Knightrix's that were to command them. Including Draco as he had been the commander of his fathers forces.

It took them almost a week for her to see it all, but in the end Hermione had seen it all. At the end of the week Draco sighed and said " I have to go back to my unit, my soldiers are either being lazy or getting ready to pillige one of the near by villages." Hermione smiled and drew Draco into a hug before saying " Don't worry Draco, I doubt that it will come to that." she smiled and said " Before you go I have something for you."

So saying she led the young man into a small room and showed him what she had sent the servant to get. Inside was a small shrine to Gryffindor " I know that this is were your faith truly lies, Draco. I won't punish you for beleaving what you choose too. Don't forget, I'm friends with Harry and the Weasly families. Both of them Gryffindor's true." before she even finished Draco turned and pulled her into a tight hug. It wasn't until she felt him shaking that she knew something was wrong, and she

simply held him tightly as the last of the Malfoy's quietly sobbed on her shoulder, understand, at last, that he was free.

That night, as Draco left, Hermione and Narcissa climbed into bed and talked about the surprise that Hermione had built for her new step-son. Narcissa thought that it was a grand idea, indeed she was more then happy about it. Hermione asked her " If I could find a High-Priest or Priestess of Gryffindor, would you want to finish your training? Become a Priestess of Gryffindor?" Narcissa's eyes went wide and she said " Y-you would allow that? You would allow your wife to be of a different faith then you?"

Hermione was stunned " What do you mean?" Narcissa sighed and said " It's tradition among the Nobles that a wife follows the same faith as her husband. if the husband is, for example, a follower of Gryffindor, the wife more then likely will be too, reguardless of what her faith was before marriage. You won't often find mixed faith houses. I, personally, only know of two." Hermione frowned at this, her brown eyes darkening slightly with her anger " I think that if my wife wants to follow Gryffindor then that is her choice, I won't force her to follow Rowena. In fact, My Lady frowns on those who force others to follow their paths."

As if speaking this inspired her, Narcissa sat upright in bed, her hair coming slightly unbound in her excitement. Her mix of Raven black and Pale Blonde hair looking like a mix of night and day as she turned and looked at Hermione with wide blue eyes " Hermione! That's it! I know what your symbol is!" with these words the Lady of Clan Granger dashed off down the hall's of what was now known as Granger Keep. Her ' Husband ' running hard to keep up, both of them laughing as they ran.

–-


	5. Chapter 5

Insert standard disclaimer here.

A/N:

Warning: Lemons ahead. If you don't wish to read it, I will mark where it starts and where it stops; feel free to skip to where it ends.

Battle Music this chapter: Just Communication- Mobile Suit Gundam Wing op. 1

Chapter 5

The Black Raven, the first wedding night, muster.

Hermione looked at her wife as she stood in the drawing room holding the sketch that Narcissa drew up for her. It was a simple design; a Raven on what would probably be a solid background. "The Symbol of our new Clan," Narcissa explained; "The Raven, representing Rowena, and under that I'm thinking either a sword or a helm to represent you."

Hermione looked at her wife and grinned; "I like it; it's simple, like me. But it also gets the point across, don't mess with us."

"I'll get some servants on this right away, if I have your leave," Narcissa smiled and asked.

Hermione blinked, then nodded; "You don't need my leave for that, Narcissa; you can do as you wish."

"Careful, my ' Husband'," Narcissa replied with a smiled and an arched eyebrow; "I might do things that you're not ready for."

"Such as?" Hermione asked, her own eyebrow raised.

Leaning in quickly Narcissa pressed her lips gently to a stunned Hermione's; "That," she replied before walking out of the room leaving a stunned Knightrix in her wake.

The next day Hermione was in the private courtyard of Granger Keep going through her sword forms, her blade whistling as she moved from attack to block to stance to strike. Raven-claw, Feathers falling, Ravens' wings on a breeze, Talons on the wind. So intent was she on her forms she failed to hear the horns calling out a rider. It wasn't until she heard Narcissa's body guards challenge someone that she realized that someone was there.

Turning she saw her wife standing along with someone new. The person was clearly a herald; he was dressed in the light weight leather armor that all heralds seemed to wear. The livery that he wore bore the skull and snake design of the Dark Lord, Hermione's heart sank. As if sensing this, Narcissa went out to meet her husband.

The herald bowed and said in a tone that clearly said that he didn't want to tell them this; "Greetings from the Dark Lord to Lord Granger," standing he gave his message, "I'm here to tell you that your forces are required at the Forbidden Forest in a week's time, we've received word that a sizable Goblin force is on route there."

Hermione blinked; "Goblins" she thought; "Why the hell would Goblins be going there?' she shook her head; "Why the Forbidden Forest? Granted that's near the borders of Magritan, but the King would never allow them to gather forces of any real size. Enough to protect their borders, yes, but not enough to mount an attack." Then another idea struck her: "And why would the Dark Lord care?" she asked the herald. "The only things in that area are the Centaurs, and they've already pledged themselves to King Albus Dumbledore. Why would the Dark Lord care if the Kings' allies were attacked?"

Voldemort apparently already knew this question would be asked and so the herald already had a reply for her; "The Dark Lord says that you'll understand when you get there."

Hermione nodded, and then walked over to a bench to towel off her brow. She was wearing plain leather breeches and a rough spun commoner's tunic, both in shades of tan, while Narcissa was wearing a scarlet dress of a simple design.

Sheathing her sword Hermione turned to the herald; "Very well," she said finally; "I'll be there with five hundred," she paused then asked; "Do you have time to rest and eat something, or do you need to be going soon?"

The herald paused a moment before answering; "Thank you, my Lord, for asking. However, I do need to be riding again at once. The Dark Lord has called for several of his Lords, you among them."

Hermione nodded; "I'll at least provide you with a fresh horse," then added; "Good riding."

As the rider left Hermione looked at Narcissa and two of the solders; "Send out two riders, one to Draco telling him to gather four of the Knights that he would trust and report here at once and the other to the nearby villages calling for supplies. Anything they can spare." Both soldiers bowed and left.

Turning to her wife she sighed; "I'm sorry, Narcissa, that we had only a short time before the war came here."

Narcissa felt herself get a small, rather uncomfortable lump, in her throat; "I know, Hermione."

Hermione studied her a moment; "Voldemort expects me to get you with child in one month's time. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so," she gulped before continuing; "I..."

Before she could continue, Narcissa leaned forward and kissed her gently; "I understand, Hermione. And, while I'll admit I'm curious as to how you'll manage that, I also look forward to it."

"Seriously?" She asked her eyes wide.

Narcissa winked as she noticed someone that she had been looking for coming up to them and simply whispered; "Tonight."

Seeing a shadow to her left Hermione turned and looked that way while putting a hand to her sword hilt. Narcissa gently laid her hand on Hermione's and looked at the young man; "Yes, Master Crabb?"

"Lady Granger," Crabbe replied as he bowed; "I have that special order that you wanted completed."

Narcissa smiled; "Very well, lead on please."

He bowed again and led the way to the armory. As they walked Hermione looked at her wife; "Narcissa, what's going on?"

"Master Crabb is the blacksmith from the nearby village," Narcissa smiled; "he also works as a Master Armorer here at the Keep, since we don't have one."

When they reached the armory, Crabb walked over to a stand that had a cloth thrown over it. As he pulled the cloth from it, Hermione gasped! The stand held an almost exact replica of the armor that she wore when she was captured. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat as she walked over and slowly ran her fingers lightly over the cold steel, tracing the contours of the metal that was shaped to accommodate bits that men didn't have.

"Do you like it?" Narcissa asked and smiled; "I had it ordered right after you survived the Dark Lord's trial."

Hermione turned to her, eyes very wide to keep the tears forming there from falling. "You did?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I did," walking forward she pulled Hermione into a hug; "Think of it as a wedding present, my Husband," and she held her young Knightrix as, for the first time since she was captured, she broke down and cried.

That night, after dinner, Hermione arrived in the bed chambers, already pulling off her night shirt and yawning. She hadn't expected to fall apart when she saw the armor, it surprised her. It surprised her even more to find out just how much she missed her armor, as plain and unadorned and dented as it was.

As she walked into the room, she noticed that Narcissa was already in bed. Narcissa looked at her and blinked her eyes, then smiled. Reaching down under the covers she pulled her night shirt off and dropped it next to the bed, while still being covered by the blankets. "Tonight, Hermione, we consummate our marriage. Tonight, we will do our best to give Draco a sibling."

"Are you sure, Narcissa? Once we do this we can't undo it," she replied simply.

"I have not bedded someone that I felt anything for in years," Narcissa replied with a smile.

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes; "Does that mean that you feel something for me?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Now then, how are you going to make me pregnant?" She asked.

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and placed her hands together, forming a hand sign that was sacred to Rowena, and known only to the Sisters of the Raven.

-Lemon Start-

As Hermione formed the sign, she chanted something under her breath, and her clit started to become erect and grow until it was the size of an average penis. As she did this, a look of pain flashed across her face, and then she looked at a very shocked looking Narcissa.

"Wow," she said, looking at the follower of Rowena; "I've heard the stories, but wasn't sure if they were true or not."

"Well, this one is true," Hermione replied as she blushed; "We can impregnate members of our own sex," she rubbed her neck; "But, I don't use this blessing often," she blushed even deeper as she added; "In fact, this is the first time since I learned how to that I have."

Narcissa blushed at this, then smiled and threw back the blankets and stood, and for the first time Hermione got a look at her wife: Narcissa's skin was pale and soft looking, her breasts were larger then Hermione's own. Not the same size as Sister Sprout, one of the Sisters who trained Hermione at the Temple. They were just as pale as the rest of her skin, with pale pink nipples and areolas, and looked extremely soft and firm. As Hermione looked down her body she found herself starting to drool as she noticed that her wife had a full, but well-trimmed pubic bush that proved that the coloration of the hair on her head was, indeed, her natural color.

As Hermione looked, her improvised cock became rigid and her breath started to come in rapid gasps. Narcissa smiled, then sat on the bed and motioned to Hermione to come to her. She crawled onto the bed with her rapidly and as they pulled the blankets over themselves they began kissing deeply. Narcissa reached a hand up to palm Hermione's breast, and elicited a light moan from the younger woman, Hermione returned the favor, cupping the heavier breast in her surprisingly strong hand.

After several minutes of this, Narcissa rolled onto her back and whispered "Please, Hermione, it's been far too long, please put it in me." Hermione smiled and rolled on top of her wife. They both moaned deeply as Hermione's cock sank deep into Narcissa's surprisingly tight but extremely wet pussy. Without pausing they started to rock, Hermione thrusting into her on instinct while Narcissa rocked her hips to match the pace set by her husband.

Neither of them lasted long at all, it had simply been too long for both of them. What Narcissa didn't tell Hermione was that it had been over two years since Lucius had touched her, while it had been nearly nine months since Hermione had been with anyone herself. After almost twenty minutes of fast, rough sex, both of them cried out as they came together, Hermione feeling the ejaculation through her cock that would carry her DNA into the other woman, making her pregnant with the blessings of Rowena.

Clutching each other tightly, they both wept slightly in relief as they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time as "Husband and wife."

-Lemon ends-

Two days later Hermione stood in front of a small army, five hundred men and women strong standing in five ranks of one hundred each. Before each rank stood a Knight or Knightrix, and in the center stood Draco. Hermione smiled at him, then nodded; "This will have to do," she thought. Without pausing for a moment after her inspection she barked; "Mount up!" and the six horses that were being held by the stable hands were brought out to them.

As Hermione mounted her horse, Narcissa walked out to meet them. She was dressed in a woolen dress that was died a deep, navy blue, and carried in her hands a long pole with one end wrapped in fabric. "Hermione, My Lord," she said, a smile playing on her lips; "The seamstress has finished with this. Would you care to see it?"

Hermione smiled and nodded; "Yes, My Lady Narcissa, I would care to see the banner under which my men will march." They were playing it up for the crowed, and both of them knew it, being extra formal for their sakes, although both of them had felt a rush of desire as they saw one another now and had ever since their first night together.

Narcissa smiled and pulled one end of a knotted string that held the banner closed and unveiled the new banner of Clan Granger. As she did so Hermione caught her breath. It was beautiful!

The Banner was a field of dark sapphire blue, in the center was a black raven holding a golden sword and under it was three peacock feathers symbolizing Clan Malfoy. Hermione smiled and took the banner and called; "Soldiers of Clan Granger! This is the banner that you will fight under! Who will carry it to war?"

A/N: Ohhhh, a cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil aren't I?


End file.
